The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a display-and-image-pickup apparatus obtaining information such as the position of an object touching or in proximity to a panel, and an image pickup processing apparatus applied to such an image pickup apparatus.
Techniques of detecting the position or the like of an object touching or in proximity to a surface of an apparatus have been heretofore known. Among them, as a typical and widespread technique, a display including a touch panel capable of detecting the position or the like of an object touching or in proximity to a display surface is cited.
There are various types of touch panels, but as a commonly used type, a touch panel of a type detecting capacitance is cited. When a finger touches the touch panel of this kind, the touch panel captures a change in a surface charge of the panel to detect the position or the like of an object. Therefore, when such a touch panel is used, users can intuitively operate the touch panel.
Moreover, the applicant of the invention has proposed a display including a display section (a display image pickup panel) which has a display function of displaying an image and an image pickup function (detection function) of picking up an image of an object (detecting an object) in Patent Document 1, for example.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-127272